Death or No Death (Redone)
by GamingJustRules
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Answered reviews from first version. When Phineas and Ferb's invention is hit by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Collapse-Inator, Isabella's worst nightmare comes true! Rated T. Phinabella, hints of Ferbella, slight Ferbnessa. A redone version.
1. When Nightmares Come True

**Hey everyone, GamingJustRules here with a LONG author's note. First of all, this is the rewrite of my first story "Death or No Death" This story will have longer chapters, better and more dialogue and more organized paragraphs. As for the other story, sorry for taking a long time to update and leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like that. I had writer's block and nearly forgot about the story. Thanks for the reviews and support. Shoutout to Axis22. Go check out his great stories! He's the one who inspired me to write fanfiction. I will be answering reviews as of next chapter. So send in your reviews! I've merged the prologue and chapter 1 to create a longer story all because of EpicThoth3's helpful review. Shoutout to him! Check out his stories! With school already started up, the story won't be updated as often. The characters may act a bit OOC. I'll be updating this story alongside my third upcoming fanfic (second if you don't count the first version of this story), "Hate and Love" It's a Phinabella fanfic. Here are reviews from the first version.**

**EpicThoth3: Thanks for the help.**

**robertdevine2011: How?**

**Phineasrules69: Not in this story. Things don't happen as quickly.**

**Phinbella16: Thanks and stay tuned.**

**humanusscriptor: Fixed!**

**robertdevine2011: How is this similar to 9-11?**

**jster1983: I actually didn't notice that!**

**Chapter 1**

**Perry's POV**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*** I woke up, my watch beeping. I carefully got out of Ferb's arm.

Running out of the Flynn-Fletchers home, I answered the call.

"Good morning, Agent P." I heard my boss, Major Monogram say. "Doofenshmirtz is up to something. Get over there and stop him!" I saluted and ended the call. I strapped on my jetpack and went off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

I hopped into the balcony and ran inside.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus!" said Doofenshmirtz. "What an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected, I mean completely expected!"

He pressed a button and trapped me in a cage. It's like one of those cages in Disney movies where you can walk through the bars. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, behold!" said Doofenshmirtz. "My Collapse-Inator! I will fire this inator at City Hall and then the whole building will collapse, instantly killing anyone inside! I will then rebuild City Hall and take over the Tri-State Area!" At this point, I walked through the bars. I tapped Doofenshmirtz's leg and he turned around.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you esc-!" I punched him so hard, he slammed into the Collapse-Inator and smashed it to pieces. It fired one beam.

I pulled out my binoculars and I saw the most terrifying thing in my life! I ran faster than ever.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" I heard Doofenshmirtz say before the inator exploded.

**Phineas' POV**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* **I woke up. "Morning, Ferb." I said. "I know what we're going to do today! We're going to make the world's tallest skyscraper!"

Phineas and Ferb were now in high school. Ferb had started to talk more. Phineas had secretly developed a crush on Isabella. Ferb was the only one about Phineas' crush on Isabella.

"Then afterwards, you'll make out with Isabella?" Ferb teased. 'Ferb!" Phineas whined. Ferb giggled.

We went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Then we started construction on the skyscraper.

"Oh, hey Ferb!" started Phineas. " Here's bolt number 32452547! I hope it's not important."

**Isabella's POV**

As I was walking down the street to see Phineas, I heard a terrifying scream. "PHINEAS!" I heard in a voice probably belonging to Ferb. And then, *BOOM!*

Terrified, I ran faster than my actual speed limit, my heart pounding insanely fast.

As I opened the gate, I saw something truly terrifying! Tears welled in my eyes. "N-N-NO!" I shouted in a raspy voice.

I saw what appeared to be Phineas, dead, drenched in a pool of blood, crushed by a tall structure.

I looked over to see Candace frozen with her mouth open, tears welling in her eyes. I also saw Ferb, tears in his eyes.

**Phineas' POV**

Can't move, can't breathe, can't speak, feeling weak, getting dizzy, I can see the light...

**Isabella's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My worst nightmare had come true!

"Could this day get any worse?" I yelled. Then the structure appeared to crush Phineas even more and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"ISABELLA!" yelled Ferb. "SORRY!" I yelled back.

By now, tears were streaming down my face like mad. I whipped out my phone and called 911. **(A/N, I've never called 911, so I don't know what it's like.) **

"911, what's your emergency." I heard from the phone. "My friend Phineas David Flynn was crushed by a tall structure!" said Isabella. "Where does he live?" "I don't know, but the street is Maple Drive." said Isabella. "Oh, we know that place. We'll be there in a few minutes!" I heard. Then they hung up.

Worried, I looked at Phineas. "Isabella. Help!" he moaned weakly. By then Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher had arrived home, tears in their eyes. Even Perry was there.

**Perry's POV**

That Doofenshmirtz is gonna pay! His inators have messed with people, but THIS! This is too far! "GRRRRR!" I worriedly and angrily chattered.

"Don't worry Perry." I heard Ferb say worriedly. "Everything will be alright, I hope."

**Isabella's POV**

Man, how worried I was. By then, an ambulance had arrived and put Phineas on a stretcher.

"Isabella, everything will be alright." I heard Ferb say. "B-But what if Phineas dies? He's not just my best friend Ferb, I, I love him." But if he dies..." Ferb says. "You still have me." "No thanks." I said.

By now, the ambulance had left with Phineas and I was crying my heart out. "Please, please! Let Phineas be okay. Buford and Baljeet had just arrived.

"What just happened?" asked Baljeet. "Phineas was crushed by the world's tallest skyscraper." said Ferb. "The ambulance arrived a few minutes ago to take Phineas." I continued.

"Is it visiting hours?" asked Buford. "Not right now, later this afternoon. But they just took Phineas, why not wait until tomorrow?" I said. "That works." said Buford.

**The Next Day, 1:00 pm**

**Ferb's POV**

I was in the hospital's waiting room with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and our parents. I thought, what if Phineas doesn't make it. What are the consequences? I walked to the front desk and there sat..."VANESSA!" I shouted.

**Vanessa's POV**

That voice sounds familiar. I looked up. "FERB!" I shouted, everyone looking at us in surprise.

"Urrm, hi." he said awkwardly. "Ferb, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We had an accident with one of our creations, the world's tallest skyscraper." He said.

"A ray hit the skyscraper and it collapsed on top of Phineas." he continued, fighting back tears. "I think I know what caused that." I said angrily. "What?" he asked. "My crazy thinks-he's-evil dad. His so-called inator, the Collapse-Inator must of hit the skyscraper."

**Ferb's POV**

Vanessa's dad sickens me. "Anyways, which room is Phineas'?" I asked. "D-28." She answered. "Alright, bye." I said and then left.

When I came back, everyone was worried sick. "Ferb, did you find out what room Phineas is in?" asked Baljeet. "D-28." I replied calmly. Everyone including me rushed to Room  
D-28.

"Wow, Phineas is in bad shape." said Buford. "No kidding." I replied sarcastically. Isabella rushed over to Phineas. "Phineas! Wake up! Don't leave me! "I-I..."

**That's it for chapter 1. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Disney. Stay tuned!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, GamingJustRules here. I have decided to discontinue this story. Sorry if you liked this story. Sometime in the future, if I get an idea or the urge to finish this story, I will.**

**Isabella tells Phineas she loves him. He wakes up and they become boyfriend, girlfriend.**

**And you wonder why I'm discontinuing this story. Sounds cliché to me. **

**New story coming out soon!**

**GamingJustRules out.**


End file.
